mcleodgamingfandomcom-20200222-history
Sonic (Super Smash Flash 2)
'''Sonic is a playable veteran character in Super Smash Flash 2. His moves are taken directly from Super Smash Bros. Brawl and Sonic Battle. Sonic is currently ranked 1st on the tier list; A tremendous leap from his second to last place position last demo. He has gained buffs from last demo in that he has more priority in his attacks and more KO power. Sonic has fast attacks, useful techniques, amazing combo potential and kill moves in his forward smash, up and back aerial, and Homing Attack. He has great recovery options in Light Dash(slows Sonics' falling speed and covers great horizontal distance), Spring Jump covers decent vertical distance and homing attack can home on opponents near the ledge or home on the ledge to recover back onto the stage giving Sonic one of the best recoveries in the current demo. Sonic has great mobility with having the fastest dashing speed in the game and good air speed. Sonics' light dash has so much priority, is abuseable and can be followed up with aerials giving Sonic an edge on the entire cast. However, Sonic has his flaws in that he has short range in his attacks and that makes him vulnerable to characters with disjointed hitboxes (ex. and ). He lacks a projectile and a reliable way to deal with them outside of his neutral aerial. Sonic also has problems KO'ing his opponents due to having few KO moves. However, his cons are easily over looked by his pros and that is why he is at the top of the tier list. Attributes In the newly released v0.9 demo, Sonic's attributes have changed in comparison to his former appearance in Brawl. He is still the fastest character in the game, but due to the new game mechanics, Sonic is harder to control when dashing as it is hard for him to quickly turn on a dime. As a result to this loss of control, Sonic also has a harder time dashing to an opponent and grabbing as he can easily run past the opponent before initiating the attack. He is also a faster faller compared to Brawl and his recovery no longer gives him the ability to stay long in the air as he could in Brawl. These changes can frustrate veteran Sonic players from Brawl and earlier demos as Sonic is now limited in his movement as he can now easily self-destruct even on a large stage. On the pro side, His knockback power has significantly increased especially in comparison to the previous demo which actually provides Sonic with a wider variety of KO moves. All of his smashes have above average KO power; his up air has good knockback to KO an opponent; his air down special is one of the strongest meteor smashes in the game, and his side special has high potential for a KO when fully charged. Sonic's gameplay is still the same: hit and run tactics. However, due to these changes in the last demo, His gameplay is more awkward to perform and takes practice for a player to be proficient with him in the new demo. Moveset Ground Attacks *standard Attack 1: Left Jab. 2% *Standard Attack 2: Right Jab. 4% *Standard Attack 3: Side Kick. 3% *down tilt: Slides his feet forward while ducking. This move has upwards set-knockback. 5% *down smash: Spin Dashes to one side, then to the other, like in Brawl, but has more range. 12% uncharged, 17% fully charged. This is probably Sonic's best ranged attack. *side tilt: Does a mule kick. 4%. *forward smash: Does a wind-up punch. 13% uncharged, 19% fully charged. It has greater KO than the previous demo with above average KO power. *up tilt: Kicks upwards out in front of him twice. The first kick is weak, but traps opponents into the second kick. It is the only up tilt to be a combo. 7% for the first kick, 7% for the second. *up smash: Spin pops into the air, ripping out multiple hits and then coming down. 4 hits for 16% uncharged, 4 hits for 23% fully charged. *dash attack: Spin Roll. Sonic curls into a ball and grinds to a stop. 6%. Aerial Attacks *neutral aerial: Insta-Shield. Curls into a ball and spins in place. It deals one hit for 11%. This may be Sonic's best air move both for defense and offensive as the attack lasts longer than most other air attacks. *forward aerial: Dives forward spinning his head, dealing eight hits, with the last hit having good knockback. Deals 9% damage. *back aerial: Sticks his leg out forward, then kicks out backwards behind him. It has some start-up lag, but it can be a very effective "Wall of Pain." 10%. *Up Aerial: Spreads his legs out, then brings them together while kicking upwards. Two hits. One of Sonic's few KO moves. First hit deals 7%, second hit deals 8%. *down aerial: Downwards rocket kick. 8%. This move can be used quickly for ground recovery. *down special move: Unlike other characters, Sonic has an extra move when he uses his down special in the air: the bounce attack. Sonic will pause in midair and bounce to the ground. 6% The move travels all the way to the ground, so it can be a SD if he is over the edge, however, Sonic can still move horizontally and even grab ledges during the move. If he hits the ground or a grounded opponent, Sonic will bounce slightly off the ground where he is free to do other attacks or even use his up special again even if he already used it. If he hits a ground opponent, the opponent with bounce slightly off the ground and sometimes become stunned by the attack. If Sonic hits an air opponent, Sonic will bounce off the opponent, but the opponent will be smashed directly to the ground or off the screen. This is his meteor smash and is one of the most powerful meteor smashes when used on an aired opponent (though it has little KO power on ground ones). This move is great as a defense move or to use on numerous opponents and is a great move to recover from a possible star finish. Grabs & Throws *Grab: Reaches both hands out to grab. *Pummel: Knees opponent. All hits do 1%. *forward throw: Kicks opponent diagonally forward. Good combo starter. Can chaingrab. 4% *back throw: Does a back flip while holding the opponent and slams them on the ground, sending them backwards. 9% It can KO opponents close to ledges and has better priority the higher the damage of the opponent. *up throw: Throws opponent in the air, spinning below them, and does a final spin hit, knocking them upwards with good power. 8%. This throw can potentially KO light-weight opponents at around 100%. Can chain throw big characters and fast fallers. *down throw: Charges a Spin Dash on the opponent. 10% Other *Ledge Attack: Climbs onto the stage and kicks forward with both legs. 7% *100% Ledge Attack: None. *Floor Attack: Does a kick similar to his forward tilt in appearance. Risky because it only attacks in front of him and leaves him vulnerable if the opponent is behind him. 8% Special Moves Misc. *Entrance: Sonic jumps onto the stage in ball form from the foreground and makes his Brawl pose. He then says, "Hey, I'm ready when you are." *Taunts: **Standard: Sonic runs in place and then faces the camera taunting, "You're too slow!" **Side: Sonic does a backflip and poses, tutting. **Down: Sonic flips, does his Sonic Adventure pose, exclaiming, "Come on, step it up!" *Fanfare: Act Clear theme from Sonic the Hedgehog 3. *Win poses: **Gives a thumbs up and says, "Nobody can keep up with me!" **He will rub the palms of his hands and say "Too easy. That was a piece of cake!" **Does a flip and pose, all while saying, "Man, I looked forward to that!" *Loses: Claps to the winner. Role in The Flash Of Shadows Currently unknown. In competitive play Tier placement history In tier lists for demos v0.6 to v0.7b; Sonic was seen as a top-high tier character because his tier position kept fluctuating between S, A and B tier. However, demo v0.8b is when he dropped down to 19th in the Kirby tier where him and Yoshi were seen as the worst characters in the demo. Demo v0.9a is when Sonic reclaimed his title as being one of the best characters in the demo when he returned to S-tier and being first on the tier list. Gallery Palette swaps DOJO!! Update Sonic1.png|Sonic performing Light Dash on in Central Highway. Sonic2.png|Sonic using Spring Jump with above him in Temple. Sonic3.png|Sonic and dashing on the track of Sand Ocean. Sonic4.png|Sonic uses Spin Dash on in Sector Z. Artwork Sonicbig.gif|Sonic's early art. Sonic.gif|Sonic's first pixel art. Trivia *Sonic is the only character who has appeared in the main Smash Bros. games to gain two new specials. *Sonic along with and are the only characters so far to wear their default costumes in team battle when they are on the blue team. *Sonic along , Black Mage, Mega Man, , , and are the only characters so far who do not go into a helpless state under normal circumstances. *Sonic is the first character so far to be 1st on a Tier list twice (demos v0.6b & v0.9a respectively). He also the first character to rise from the Kirby tier directly into S tier during the transition from demo v0.8b to v0.9a. External links *Sonic's page at Smash Flash DOJO!! *Sonic's Animation Archive *Sonic's Brawlification petition *Sonic's v0.8 dev blog Category:Starter Characters Category:Super Smash Flash 2 Category:Sonic universe